Catch A Fallen Star 2
This is the second part to the Catch A Fallen Star quests. To start this quest you need to talk to Osae Meilea (-287, 4832) at the Mining Outpost on Yavin IV, after having completed the first part of this mission series. Level: 0 (not updated for the NGE yet) Combat: Yes, with a few CL 70-74 Rewards: * 5000 Credits * No XP currently rewarded * 1000 Jabba faction points Conversation with Osae Meilea "Good to see you again my friend. Are you interested in another little job?" - Sure that is why I am here. "Good. Well this one is a little messy. I need to get a certain individual on my payroll. He has access to very valuable information. Problem is, he has his own operation. We need to take out his operation before we can get him to hire on with me." - What type of independent operation?" "A real triangle trade route. The mark's name is Ewosa Soci. Officially he is a waiter at the Labor Outpost cantina. Unofficially he sells Sith and Massassi artifacts off-world and with those proceeds he smuggles in spice for miners" - Sounds like a real smart operator. I'm in. "Great. You have to do two things. First we have to take out Soci's little team of grave robbers. They can be found near a dig." "Next take out his latest shipment of spice." "Once you have done both, go to Soci. Let him know he is ruined financially but I am willing to pay him well for information. - It is good as done. "Here's the info on where to find everyone." Destroy Grave Robbers (If you check your journal, "Destroy" is mispelled as "Destory") Osae wants to turn Ewrosa Soci into an informer. Soci does a nice business in supplying spice to the Labor Outpost as well as smuggling ancient artifacts off planet. To force him to work for Osae all of Soci's operations have to be destroyed. The first step is to destroy Soci's illegal trade in Sith and Massassi artifacts by wiping out all of Osae?s grave robbers. The waypoint (-4804, -4743) that Osae sends you to has named NPCs with CL of 68-70. You need to kill 10 of the NPCs to complete this portion of the quest. Kill Soci's Smugglers The first step in Osae's plan has been a success. The grave robbers at the Massassi dig weren't a problem. Now its time to kick Soci's other leg out from under him. Destroy his spice-mining operation. Once this is done, Osae will have the leverage to force Soci to join her Hutt operation. You need to go to the smuggler landing site and take the spice meant for Soci. The smugglers are at waypoint (-6682, -2258). They are once again, named NPCs and are CL 70-74. You may need to kill a few (5-10) before you find the spice. Warn Opca (Once again, this is another in-game typo. The name should be "Soci", but if you check your journal, it's "Opca".) Opca's little operation has been crippled. Go and give him the bad news. He can be found near the Labor Outpost cantina. "So what can I get for you? You need a quick snack? The fried crystal snake is a great mid-day meal." - Osae Meilea sent us with a message. "Message? I told that little Hutt wannabe that I wasn't interested in playing petty informer for her. I have my own profitable operation." - Not any more. Here's the proof. "What? This isn't mine ... wait those are my seals on the spice containers. You could have only got this by killing them all." - Now enough foolish posturing. You will do everything that Osea wants, or pay the price.... "You and Osae have ruined me. Every credit I had was tied up in that spice shipment. Ok tell her that I will start passing on information to her." Return to Osae With your destruction of Soci's smuggling and spice-running operation, he is a broken and creditless man. He has agreed to work for Osae the Hutt operative at the Mining Outpost. Give Osae the good news. "Good Job. You scared Soci so badly that he has already contacted me." -Thanks. It wasn't a problem at all. "He is talking about getting me some hot info in a little while. Here is something for you for now. Come back soon and we can talk more business." Notes Following this quest, you can talk to Osae Meilea again to start Catch A Fallen Star 3. Category:Yavin IV quests